


Survive, No Matter What

by bipabrena



Series: Eruri one-shots and general substories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Levi loves Erwin very very much and so do I, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 02:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: After Eren decides to act out on his own, the Survey Corps prepare to engage the powerful nation of Marley; the dark presence that's cast a shadow on the fate of the Eldians of Paradis Island since nine years ago.Levi can't help worrying, but his Erwin is always there to make it all better.This is an AU where Erwin was given the serum, not Armin.





	Survive, No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quickly a couple of minutes ago while watching the Overwatch League. Had a random idea, so I decided to execute it.
> 
> ERWIN WOULD LOOK HOT AS FUCK WITH THE NEW UNIFORM  
> just sayin'

“After that,” Erwin tapped the map, brows creased in concentration, “Levi will engage the Beast. He’ll cut the nape and plant the bomb. It will destroy some of his limbs, but regenerating shouldn’t take too long. During the ensuing chaos, Zeke will sneak away to the port. He should get there by the time the airship arrives. Once we meet, I’ll carry him up, but we’ll incapacitate him, just to make sure.”

“Mikasa,” he directed himself to the grim-eyed girl, “I’ll entrust Eren to you. Protect him, and if possible, go directly for the kill on any enemy who interferes.”

“Of course, sir,” she replied.

“To the rest of you,” his subordinates eyed him with fierce concentration, “minimise casualties. Don’t let your emotions get the best of you. Our enemy is Marley. The people in the internment zone are not responsible for what’s happened to us. Ignore the civilians and focus on neutralising enemies, specially the titan shifters.”

“Sir!” they said in unison.

“Go get ready.”

The sound of chairs scraping back engulfed the room, and hasty, running footsteps tapped the floor.

Hange, Levi and Erwin remained in the room.

“Ugh…” Hange grunted, placing a hand over her head. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“No time to sulk, Hange,” Erwin stood up, observing the map. “We need to get ready,” he looked at her.

“Sorry for not being any use, Erwin…” she referenced how she’ll be the only one to stay in the airship. “I wish you didn’t have to endanger yourself this way.”

“I hardly have to do anything. You and Onyankopon just worry about being in time. Got it?”

“Uh-huh. I’m going to get the thunderspears ready,” she mumbled, hand over her distressed expression.

She left behind a seated arm-crossed, irritated Levi, and a standing Erwin who analysed the Liberio map.

“What’s with the long face, Levi?” Erwin asked.

“Tch,” Levi scowled, tightening the grip on his own arms, “I just can’t believe we have to do this, either. We’re risking our troops because that fucking brat decided to act on his own. And now,” wrinkles formed around his eyes as his scowl deepened, “we have to collaborate with that bearded piece of shit.”

Erwin looked down at him, completely understanding the sentiment. He wasn’t exactly fond of working with the man who killed most of his men. Most importantly, Mike. One of his closest, dearest friends.

But it’s not like they had a choice.

“When are you going to get rid of that old thing?” Erwin deflected, referencing the old Survey Corps cape.

Levi looked up at him, frowning slightly. It wasn’t an old thing to him. It was Erwin’s cape, the one he took from him after he recovered from the Shiganshina battle.

Erwin then smiled softly at him. “I’m just kidding.”

Levi sighed, getting up. “This is some shit,” he complained again.

“No time to sulk, Levi,” he said, albeit much softly than he had told Hange. “We have to get ready,” he held his shoulder.

Levi’s eyes softened as he looked at him. He held Erwin’s hand, and pressed it tighter against his shoulder. Erwin then moved his hand up to his neck, then his cheek, and caressed it.

Levi held Erwin’s hand again and pressed it tighter against him, eyes closing as he tilted his head towards it. “I know,” he cooed.

“Go get ready, okay? I need to go put on my gear, too.”

“Alright…” Levi sighed. “Make sure to take a shit before you do. We don’t want any accidents,” he jested in poor taste.

Erwin snorted. “I’ll take it into consideration. Thank you, Levi,” he smiled at him.

He walked towards the door and Levi followed behind, but when he was about to walk past it, Levi grabbed his sleeve and tugged him back. Erwin looked down at him.

“?”

“Hey… I know you just have to destroy the port, but… be careful, alright?”

“I’m the one who should be saying that to you. You’ll be in the heat of the action.”

Levi smiled slightly.

“I have nothing to be worried about,” Erwin cupped his cheek. “They do.”

Levi turned his head and grabbed Erwin’s hand, kissing it.

“Just don’t injure Zeke too much, alright? Don’t get carried away. We do need him to be in good shape so he can escape as quickly as possible.”

Levi sighed, nodding. He resumed pace, but now it was time for Erwin to tug him back. He looked up at him curiously, and Erwin leaned down to hug him.

He placed his arm on his lower back, and pressed Levi tightly against him. Levi slowly returned the hug, burying his face on Erwin’s chest.

Erwin pulled back and placed his hand under Levi’s ear, his thumb grazing his soft cheek. “We’ll be back for breakfast. Just survive. No matter what.”

“Ditto,” Levi looked at his lips.

Erwin then broke the distance between their faces, lips hovering over Levi’s.  His other hand cupped his other cheek, and Levi lifted a hand to rest his own on Erwin’s, shuddering at the feeling of Erwin’s warm breath on him.

Erwin placed his lips on Levi’s, kissing him slowly and softly. He slid his tongue into his mouth to taste him, and rubbed his tongue over Levi’s, opening him wider for him in a long, hard kiss.

When he drew back, Levi’s eyes glistened, cheeks tinged in a subtle shade of pink.

“Alright,” Erwin closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Levi’s with a smile of relief plastered on his face. “Let’s go, we can’t take up any more time.”

“Yeah…” Levi agreed.

They left the meeting room, closing the door behind them, and left for their respective offices.

As he walked to his, Levi tightly clutched the flannel of his cape.

He knew Erwin wouldn’t be in the heat of the action, but he still couldn’t help worrying. Mostly because he’d be forced to directly stain his hands with blood, something he never had to do before.

One thing was to carry out a risky mission with probable casualties, like in Stohess, four years ago.

Another one was to send his men to their deaths with his insane strategies.

But another thing entirely was to directly kill people. Step on them. Scorch them.

Though on a much lesser and brutal magnitude, he was forced to do the same thing Bertolt had nine years ago.

Because of Eren, they were all forced to stain their hands with human blood.

Something Levi had thought would start and end with Kenny’s squad.

Levi had said in the past he didn’t mind becoming a man-killing lunatic, so long as it ended the damn tide of grief consuming the people inside the walls because of titans.

But he never wanted his Erwin to do something like that.

“Tch…” he scowled.

He promised himself that he’d make sure the first thing he did when Eren got on that airship was to break his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a one-shot series I'm making of random ass short stories I come up with every now and then. They're mostly ideas I have and write about, but don't know how to fit them in a full work. So... yeah.
> 
> If you want to send prompts for me to write, feel free to here: http://bipabrena.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
